


Fall

by sociallyawkward_fics



Series: Leaves 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Leaf Pile, M/M, fall/autumn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: Dean was so incredibly bored, so what else was he supposed to do other than make a giant leaf pile? He just hadn't expected to be interrupted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wow, that was a shitty summary, I am so sorry. Anyway, I have been having writers block for like a month and haven't been able to work on any major fics, so I popped this out instead! I usually don't write the the canon universe, so I'd love to know what you think. I hope you all enjoy.

Dean was bored.

The hunting world was quiet, Sam was off on a supply run, and Cas was who the hell knows where. Maybe Dean would know if the guy actually answered his phone for once.

And Dean was bored. Normally the fact that they didn't need to be out hunting was a blessing. It was a chance to relax, eat a home cooked meal, all that domestic shit.

Dean had watched every movie they owned at least six times by now, and he wasn't technologically savvy enough to find those websites to get movies illegally. He and Sam should really invest in that Netflix thing. Maybe he'd be less bored if they did.

Dean had also already cooked them out of house and home, which was why Sam had to go on a supply run. They would be eating leftovers for weeks.

Dean walked outside and let out a breath as the cool October air caressed his skin. He had removed his overshirt earlier that day while cooking and was glad he did. The breeze felt good on his skin, so he took a deep breath and took a few more steps outside.

Leaves crunched loudly under his heavy boots, and Dean suddenly knew exactly how to cure his boredom.

Dean walked out of the brisk air and back into the bunker, searching high and low for the cure to his incessant boredom. Eventually, he came across a small closet with gardening tools. Apparently the Men of Letters cared about landscaping, after all. Dean hadn't certain he'd be able to find what he was looking for.

Dean shoved a few shovels and brooms out of the way to reach his prize: a rake, tucked way in the back of the closet. He pulled it out and gave a triumphant grin.

Making his way outside, Dean wondered if he should even bother. It wasn't like anyone was going to see it except and he, Sam, and Cas (if the dumb angel ever answered his phone or their prayers). Maybe Charlie, if she decided to visit again soon.

Dean walked out the door and took a deep breath like before. The chilly October air filled his lungs and he grinned. It'd been awhile since he felt so calm. 

He started raking. The repetitive motion of raking leaves was surprisingly calming. Dean let his mind wander.

The last time he'd done a task as domestic as this, he'd been staying with Lisa and Ben. At the time, he'd felt almost like he was being watched, but he had brushed it off, telling himself it was because he was in the front yard of a house in a busy neighborhood.

Dean pushed those thoughts away. Thinking about Lisa and Ben never failed to make him upset.

When he and Sam were kids, they would sometimes head out into the motel parking lots and gather as many leaves as they could to make a pile of them to jump in. The piles were never very big, but Sam loved it. Dean had always let Sam go first, just in case the pile wasn't big enough for him. It never had been.

Dean paused and looked at the pile of leaves he was forming. His face slowly split into a grin, and he started going out of his way to get more and more leaves to add to the pile. It wasn't that hard, considering there were so many trees around the bunker.

Dean had a passing thought of wishing Sam and Cas were with him, but he quickly brushed it away. He was capable of having fun on his own, he didn't need them. Even if it would've been nice to have some company…

No. Dean could have fun on his own, and he would prove it to them.

He continued raking until his arms were sore and there was a comically large pile of leaves in front of him. Dean didn't even think this many leaves could be found in one place.

He walked over to lean the rake against a nearby tree and then approached the almost intimidating pile. With a grin, he turned around to flop backwards into it and almost jumped out of his skin.

There stood Castiel, squinting at Dean with his head cocked to the side.

“Shit, dude!” Dean shouted. “What the hell?”

“You had prayed to me, wishing for company,” Cas said. “I assume it was not intentional?”

Dean knew for a fact that he did  _ not _ pray to Cas, but he brushed that away to deal with the anger bubbling to the surface of his mind.

“Seriously, Cas?” He growled. “Weeks of phone calls and prayers and  _ now  _ you show up? When I didn't even mean to call you?”

Cas looked away, almost looking guilty. “I was previously indisposed.”

“With what,” Dean snapped.

“It does not matter now.”

Dean let out a frustrated sigh and looked at the ground. “How long were you even standing there?”

“Long enough,” Castiel responded. 

Dean flushed slightly. He hoped Cas couldn't notice through the pink on his cheeks from exertion and the chilly breeze. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“It is not like this is the first time I have watched you take leaves, Dean.”

Dean’s blush darkened slightly as he remembered the feeling of being watched yet again. He looked away. “Whatever.”

Cas cocked his head at Dean again. “Are you going to continue?”

Dean scowled at him. “Well, there's not too many leaves left to rake up so not really.”

Cas squinted his eyes along with the head tilt. Dean had to look away so he would stop thinking it was cute. It didn't help.

“Then what were you doing?”

“I-I was gonna…” Dean trailed off, realizing how childish it sounded and suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Cas walking a few steps forward so that he stood in front of Dean. He reached his leg out to poke the leaf pile with his foot.

“You looked as if you were going to fall into it. Is that safe?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “‘Course it's safe, Cas. What, you never jumped in a pile of leaves before?” Dean tilted his head in question before he realized who the mannerism came from. He cleared his throat and hoped Cas didn't notice.

Judging by how his eyes narrowed in question for a moment, he did. “I cannot say I have.”

Dean paused for a moment before a devious grin came to his face. He reached out and pulled Cas toward him, spinning around him so that Dean now stood at his back.

“Well, now you have.”

“Dean, wha-”

And Dean shoved him. Cas fell face first into the pile of leaves. Dean chuckled slightly as leaves flew up from the pile and fluttered down like snowflakes.

Cas sat up, spitting leaves out of his mouth and trying to brush a mess of them out of his hair. Dean’s laughter grew louder.

When his laughter died down and he could open his eyes, Cas was still sitting in the leaf pile with a smile on his face, albeit a confused one. He seemed happy, though.

“Are you going to do it as well, Dean?”

Dean chuckled again. “I mean, I guess. We have to rake the leaves back up, though.”

He reached a hand down to Cas, and Cas grasped with a smile. Dean pulled him up.

Without hesitating a moment, Cas walked over to the rake and began reforming the pile.

“Hey, man, you don't gotta do that. I can get it.”

Cas looked up at him. “This is part of the experience, is it not?”

“I mean, I guess, but-”

“I could simply use my grace, if that is what you wish. I wanted to get the full experience, however.”

Dean shook his head with a grin, “Rake away, man.”

Cas nodded and went back to the task.

Once the leaf pile was fully built up again, Cas leaned the rake back against the tree. 

Dean stood at the edge and out his back to the pile. He spread his arms out to either side. Feeling bold, he sent Cas a wink before flopping backwards, sending leaves to flutter above his head.

He sat up and grinned at Cas, who had a slight pink across his cheeks that hadn't been there before.

“You wanna go again?” Dean asked, grin widening.

Castiel actually grinned back, for once not being the stoic angel.

For the next hour, the continued to remake the pile and jump in it. Sometimes they freely went, other times they shoved each other in.

They had just finished remaking the leaf pile yet again when Dean went to shove Cas in. Cas, apparently, had been planning the same thing, and he grabbed Dean’s arms in order to wrestle him into the pile instead.

Tripping over a branch, they fell into the pile as a tangle of limbs, leaves flittering down around them.

Cas looked up from his position on top of Dean and smiled down at him. Dean grinned back and picked a leaf out of Cas’s hair.

They both began to laugh. It was small at first, a few chuckles, but it quickly grew louder. It seemed Cas couldn't hold himself up anymore, as his arms fell away and he was suddenly chest to chest with Dean, their faces inches apart. 

Their laughter slowly died down, and the two met each other's gaze.

Cas began to lean down at the same time Dean started to lean up. They could feel each other's breath on their lips when suddenly-

“Dean? Are you out here?”

Both men jumped and scrambled out of the leaf pile. They met eyes and laughed again. Dean stood and offered a hand to Cas.

“Wanna stay for dinner?”

Cas smiled and took the hand, pulling himself up. “Of course, Dean.”

“Same time tomorrow?” Dean asked, looking back at the leaf pile with a smirk.

Cas looked back at the leaf pile as well. “I would like that. This experience was… enjoyable.”

Dean chuckled as they started the walk back to the bunker, holding hands the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave kudos or a comment telling me what you thought. You can find me on my writing blog at [sociallyawkward--fics](sociallyawkward--fics.tumblr.com). You can send in prompts or even just come by and chat.  
> Also, I was thinking about maybe turning this little thing into a series. I'm still undecided, though, so let me know what you think of that idea!  
> Also, I seem to have a huge habit of almost-kisses ever since When You Wish Upon a Star. I think I have a problem...


End file.
